deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/King Kong vs Indominus rex
Kaijus, Monsters, Kaijus, and again bring in some big-ass monsters. Monsters that destroys cities. Monsters that destroys armies. Monsters destroying other monsters, and monsters becoming godlike. The old saying "Bigger is better" has never been so much correct. Size really does matter in this insanely nihilistic world. Size makes everything more awesome, and Mother Nature herself has been playing this rule for millions of years. If you're gonna ask me, all I can say is, "The Bigger they Are... the more Badass they'll become!!!!" King Kong: The undisputed primate king of Skull Island who took a big bloody bite of the Big Apple! vs Indominus Rex: The hybrid dinosaur that rampaged its way to the top of Jurassic World's food chain! It's the natural world versus manmade science to see... who is... the Deadliest Warrior!! King Kong King Kong was a giant ape, the second last member (last member in the remakes) of his species (Megaprimatus kong). The species is not native to Skull Island, but it is presumed that the species Gigantopithecus, a prehistoric ape that was bigger than any current modern apes (related to the orangutan), either came to the island via an ancient land bridge linked to Asia or brought into the island by the humans that lived in it. This of course happened many thousands of years ago. Kong was approximately 25 feet tall, and weighed nearly 9.5 tons. Kong's appearance was like that of an ordinary gorilla, except he was much larger and stronger, and he grew to a height of about 25 feet. Like any gorilla, his fur was a dark black and had the silver hair on his back and head common in all gorillas, hence the term 'silverback'. In the original film, the character's name is Kong -- a name given to him by the inhabitants of "Skull Island" in the Indian Ocean, where Kong lived along with other over-sized animals such as snakes, pterosaurs and dinosaurs. 'King' is an appellation added by an American film crew led by Carl Denham who captures Kong and takes him to New York City to be exhibited. Kong escapes and climbs the Empire State Building (the World Trade Center in the 1976 remake) where he is shot and killed by aircraft. However, "it was beauty killed the beast," as he only climbed the building in the first place in an attempt to protect Ann Darrow (Dwan in the 1976 remake). Weapon #1='Strong hands and feet' As a primate, Kong is gifted with two large arms and feet that help him climb tall trees and buildings, as well as use them to punch and club the living daylights out of his archenemies. His arms are strong enough to grapple a large Vastatosaurus rex in a headlock, as well as snap jaws and break bones like they were twigs. Each of his limbs have five versatile digits (or fingers) that helps him latch on to anything that can support his weight. This also allows him to grab weapons he can get his hands on, and use them for melee and projectile combat. In New York, his arms are powerful enough to flatten industrial grade vehicles and planes. His feet can also be used to kick other giant monsters to submission while also having the same use as his arms during climbing. |-|Weapon #2='Jaws' While Gorillas are know to be primarily carnivores, they are somehow built with powerful jaws that rivals any carnivores on the planet. These jaws compose of powerful grinding molars and large canine teeth. Although they're not that much used for chomping flesh, they are specialized for crushing tough plants, as well as defending themselves from hostiles. In the case of Kong, his jaws are used to rip and kill his enemies when threatened, even powerful enough to sink in the armored hide of a Vastatosaurus. |-|Special='Projectiles' Having fingers on Kong's hands and feet helps him grab hold and use anything he can grasp as a melee and projectile weapons. He has shown to be powerful enough to use huge logs, vines and boulders as weapons, and can even grab smaller enemies as projectiles when needed. When he was smuggled into New York city, Kong was strong enough to throw cars and biplanes like they were nothing. Indominus Rex Indominus rex is a creature made from combing the DNA of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Rugops, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, as well as cuttlefish and tree frog, and several other unspecified modern animals. Indominus rex is by far in the history of Jurassic Park movies, the only "true" and "canon" hybrid to feature in the franchise, or even the first "real" hybrid that appears on screen. The Indominus rex's name literally means "Untamable/Indomitable King", even if the I. rex's gender is female. This hybrid dinosaur is created by Henry Wu and his team of scientists to boost the popularity of Jurassic World. After the Indominus rex is created, online ticket-purchases to Jurassic World skyrocketed. Though they do hunt for food, the first I. rex created was shown to kill mainly for sport. This individual also was known to have committed cannibalism, as she killed and ate her own sibling, which was the first thing she did as soon as she hatched. However, since the I. rex who had exhibited these traits had a rough upbringing these behaviors may not be natural. The Indominus is smart enough to trick the whole park security into thinking that she has escaped. When she finally gets out, she started hunting every animal in the park for sport; killing them and leaving their mutilated bodies in her wake. The Park and Ingen soon dispatched their trained forces to take her out, but she quickly annihilated them all. In the end, it took the power of a T-rex, a raptor called Blue, and a brave park ward named Owen Grady, to send her to her doom as a big mosasaurus dragged her to the pool. Weapon #1='Claws' One of Indominus' most versatile weapons, especially during her fight against larger and more powerful opponents, are her two large clawed arms. Her claws resemble those of the velociraptor, complete with an opposite thumb and the iconic sickle claw, used by raptors to latch and hold onto prey. Her claws are powerful enough to penetrate even the toughest of dinosaur skin, and even to crush steel foldings and even a bulletproof gyrosphere. |-|Weapon #2='Jaws' Being a genetical hybrid, I. Rex has the jaws of the most powerful land predator on the planet; the T-Rex (and also the Giganotosaurus for all hardcore dino fans out there). The Indominus' jawline was, despite its template being from a Tyrannosaurus rex, very carcharodontosaurid-like due to it having Giganotosaurus in its genetic makeup. Due to this bit of instability, her teeth often jutted out at unnatural angles and many were broken. Indominus rex had a total of 74 teeth. The T-rex has the strongest bite force of any land predator in history which is ten times more powerful than a crocodile, and the Indominus rex may have the same of maybe even more powerful jaws to crush her enemies. Her teeth are strong enough to crush a gyrosphere and even behead an Ankylosaurus. |-|Special='Skin and tail' Aside from his jaws and claws, one of her most useful of weapons is her skin. Not only is she armored like other theropods, but her skin can also do two very versatile things. First, is that she can hide its thermal signature; helping her adapt to harsh environment, and even hide her from state of the art security finders. Second, is that she has the unique ability to camouflage herself the same way as a cuttlefish; perfectly blending her color to match whatever environment she's in. This makes her perfectly dangerous to those who use color vision like the primates (humans and giant apes included). The Indominus is also armed with a powerful tail that can be used as a whip to throw off small human beings like a ragdoll. But it's doubtful if it can be used against King Kong due to it's small size. X-Factors King Kong vs Indominus rex 100 - Strength - 96 These two legendary giant monsters are strong indeed. Their size helps them gain the leverage to lift large and heavy objects like they were fluff. Indominus is a strong hunter, capable of even outperforming a powerful T-rex and preventing a concrete wall from closing. But this is no match for King Kong, who has the advantage of being testosterone powered and being bulkier and muscular than the streamlined female hybrid. He's shown more feats of strength than the dinosaur, like lifting and throwing a full grown Vastatosaurus rex. Kong's most enduring feat of strength is taking on and pounding the Hell out of three V-rexes. 90 - Speed- 98 Being a hybrid of the awesome velociraptor (Jurassic World version anyway), the Indominus rex acquired the speed and maneuverability of this magnificent hunters. A raptor is said to be able to run at the speed rivaling a cheetah... if it feels like it! So there's no doubt Indominus can also gain speed like this in a long run. Kong on the other hand is fast, but his bulk and weight might hinder him from getting close to Indominus' speed. 96 - Agility - 92 This is where Kong is the best at. While Indominus takes the edge in running speed, Kong's got the advantage of being able to jump high and swing from places to places. As well as having the ability to climb, flip, roll, and lounge from very high places like on cliffs. So Kong is one very agile primate; teach him some parkour and you bet he'll turn New York city into his own playground. 97 - Intelligence - 100 Having a brain means having to use the damn thing, and these two are one of the smartest giant monsters to ever appear in modern cinema. Kong is a smart ape, being part of the mammalian primate family, he's sure to be bound as one of the smartest non-humans mother nature have created. He's smart enough to outwit a pack of Vastatosaurus and even the whole frigging U.S. Army. His only downfall was when he made a non-calculative mistake of taking refuge in the Empire State Building that led to his death (he didn't know humans have planes so give him a break). Indominus on the other hand, is one sick calculating monster. She's like the Patrick Bateman of the dinosaurs, able to outwit and mass murder any living thing on her way. Even highly trained security, animal experts, and spec ops are no match for her. 88 - Durability - 95 Being the giant monsters they are, these two beasts have shown rivaling feats of surviving the most imposing death traps of all. King Kong himself is no slouch when it comes to tanking powerful hits. He's gone up to survive a severe mauling from a Vastatosaurus, and can even resist light and heavy machine gun fire, rifle fire, as well as surviving a damn canon bombardment in the middle of a city. But Indominus did this as well as surving a frigging rocket laucher. Then, there's also the fact that dino skin is (probably) tougher than mammalian fur. 20 - Experience - 10 Experience isn't something beast warriors should be cateogrized with the same as human warriors, but still this is where Kong shines the most. Indominus may have fought some pretty powerful opponents like an ankylosaurus, T-rex and some trained spec ops units. But here lifespan of combat is quite short compared to Kong, whose been fighting everything Skull Island has to offer since his birth on that island. Notes * Battle ends in July 18 so put your votes in quick! * Battle takes place in the jungles of Skull island. * Votes should be complete with well-written weapon edges. Proper grammar is a must. I decide whether a vote is counted or not. * There are other battles about the mighty Indominus rex out there, so go check em out!!! Battle Prologue Present Day: Somewhere in Southeast Asia "Weather's not doing good Capt'n. Make sure to write this one down on yer log." Jimmy's right; things are not going well for Captain Cooper and his crew. Their journey is already two weeks late, and still no progress has been made. They're not getting close to their destination; they seem to be lost, but that would have been very unlikely with all the high-tech smart navs and GPS they have. It's not like their boat is a tramp streamer from the 40s, and yet, the Captain asked, why the hell are they falling behind? But then again, the Captain should have already known the answer. They've been tasked to deliver a precious cargo to an InGen lab in Malaysia. And this one is very precious indeed; something that would spell the end of your "precious" life if you're not careful. The Captain has read the news and heard the tales. It was not pretty, whatever happened to that park. Right now, the cargo they've been tasked to deliver, is none other than the Indominus rex; a horrible unnatural offspring of science that was said to have been as smart as a human. Whose bloodthirst killed so many lives, both dinosaurs and humans, in that doom buffet of a vacation park. Now the tension of having a mass murdering SOB in his ship is already rattling his crew, and now nothing is going well in their schedule. "Listen Jimmy, I'm gonna go out and check that beast. You just hold her steady okay?" "Aye Capt'n," He should have just rejected the offer. He should have just pushed those rich businessmen in suits. He should have just stayed at home with his wife and kids. Heck, he should have not risked his life in the first place. The US Navy's been very cockminded in choosing whoever gets to play piggyback with this monster. There were no drawing of lots, just a pick-up, choose and go with the admirals. His crew isn't even the best in the Navy, and why if the Captain was in charge, he'll put the gutdamn Navy Seals to handle this operation. But suddenly, a huge thud rocked the crew. The boat jeered hard to the left, grinding its side to the hard rocks jutting in the water, knocking everyone down on their asses. "What the Hell was that Jimmy?" He asked on the radio. "Sorry Capt'n, It seems we've hit a reef. But don't worry I'm getting us out in no time," As the chatter ended, the crew can see that the Captain was not happy. His sweat has gone cold and his nervousness were already off the charts. His face was already dead serious in finally ending this farce. "Listen all of you! Get your asses to the bottom cargo ASAP! We gotta make sure that the thing is still secured!" With one well-spoken command, all the crew member rushed in to the bottom deck. Gathering all their weapons and utilities, they will do everything to keep their hides from being gnawed by that lizard. But unfortunately for them, they were all too late. What greeted them at the bottom deck horrified their souls. "Damn it. Damn it all to hell," the Captain cursed. The huge metal box that the Indominus was supposed to be in was busted open; a huge hole meeting the eyes of the shaken sailors. With one motion, the Captain ordered his men to secure the perimeter. That thing couldn't have gotten far behind, and the door and stairs are too small for that thing to pass through. "Jimmy? Come in Jimmy," "Aye Capt'n," "Listen Jimmy, that thing is loose. Get any weapon you can use and barricade yourself in that room." "Christ almi-" "No time for that Jimmy. Now go check the computers, the cameras, everything. Find wherever that thing is." With that, Jimmy quickly dashed to the computers to check. He turned everything on from the motion detectors, sonar, night vision, and thermal vision. He has to make sure. He has to check. The lives of his fellow shipmates are on the line. As the computers beep in desperation, what he found shocked him. "Capt'n!! It's right next to you!" The Captain didn't have time to react as a huge mouth engulfed him. It bit him off quickly in two, spilling all of his guts everywhere in front of the crew. As the Indominus swallowed what remained of the Captain, she quickly dashed to the horrified crew members before they can even aim their weapons. It was a bloodbath, and young Jimmy can hear all the screams and pleads of his fellow crew members before shutting down the radio in grief. "Christ almighty. We're dead! We're fucking dead!" he said before punching his fist on the window. He can hear the footsteps of the Indominus circling the bottom deck looking for an exit. Scared and confused, he grabbed his M4. A lot of suggestions came into his mind on how he's going to survive this shit. He can either make a final stand inside, or probably grab a lifeboat and haul ass out of there, or finally drive the damn ship to a port before that thing can get to him. But in these waters, which was now more turbulent and foggy than before, he's got no options left. To make matters worse, is that the boat hit another, much larger and bumpier reef. The Indominus makes one big pissed off roar as she bludgeons her body inside the boat, making Jimmy put his hands on his ears and weep. But a small glimmer of hope shined in front of him. A beautiful glimmer of hope that made him wipe off his tears and go full steam ahead. Jimmy has set his course for an island... Gazing atop of the hill, peaceful and proud, was the mighty Kong. A King to the indigenous, and a tyrant to the beasts, King Kong sits humbly on his rocky throne alone; wasting away in his cave due to the fact that he’s the last of his own species. Primates are the most sociable of all animals on Earth, and for a magnificent ape to survive such a depressive state, Kong must have been the poorest of all monarchs. But then, lonely as it seems, peace never lasts long for King Kong. Everyday is a constant struggle; everyday is a constant fight. He has faced all manners of monstrosity far and wide, using all his wit in his fights, but now he’s facing against something that may equal him in cunning… A loud crash was heard all throughout the island like booming thunder. Several native birds and Terapusmordax flew away in panic, bumping painfully into one another like dominoes. This surely awoke Kong from his depression, and he quickly jolted towards the edge of the cliff in anxiety. Feeling something very foreign in the air, he quickly jumps into the jungle below, and used the trees to swing towards the beach where the crash took place. What he saw quickly broaden his brows. A smoking wreckage of a ship lay infront of him, its nose crushed from critically hitting the jagged wall of the island. Its body now tripped to its right side, and many cunaepraedators were scavenging the place for scraps and feasting on the dead bodies of poor sailors. As Kong scans the place, he sees one sailor trying to limp away; badly bruised and injured. It was the young Jimmy, and as he saw Kong thuddingly coming towards him, it freaked him out of his life. “Stay away!!!!” Jimmy yelled as he fired his pistol at Kong. The small bullets were a mild annoyance to the mighty Kong, but he didn’t like it nonetheless. So he grabbed the young Jimmy tightly, breaking a few ribs, before giving a loud roar at his face. Jimmy cried like a baby after seeing and hearing the ape up close, and Kong then felt a warm sensation flowing in his hand. Recognizing it to be the sailor’s piss, the angry Kong squeezed the young Jimmy one more time before throwing him to the cunaepraedators, who took delight ripping his body apart as the kid yelled in anguish. Seeing no threat coming from the wreckage, Kong grudgingly dragged his body back to his cave. He was too uninterested to even use the trees as he stroll down the jungle. There was nothing to fear for him now, but then, something arose from the deep foliage… A figure suddenly ambushed Kong from the greenery. The appearance of the creature beautifully blended into the jungle that caught Kong off guard. Kong can only yelp in surprise as the beast tackled him to the ground and took a big bite on his neck. Kong yelled in pain as the serrated teeth of the Indominus cut him like a chainsaw. Panicking, the animal knew that if he doesn’t get out, his throat will be torn apart, while Indominus took a joyful glee in this mauling. But Kong cunningly used his large hands and strength to grab the Indominus by the jaws before slowly forcing it to open. The Indominus gave way just enough for Kong to escape. As the Indominus checks her jaws to see if it’s still functional, the mighty Kong gets up and beats his chest in anger, before letting out a very loud roar. The Indominus hisses at him before retreating back into the forest. But Kong doesn’t play that way. He jumps to the trees in pursuit of the Indominus. As the Dinosaur looks back to see if Kong was still there, she was surprised as the giant ape came down from above and body slams her like a futon. The dinosaur swipes at Kong who was on top of her, shredding Kong’s face and causing intense pain. With a few broken bones, the Indominus gets up and swipes Kong again in the chest. Kong was pissed, but he quickly gets his game face on as he lands a big hook to the side of the Indominu’s head. With her ears ringing, the Indominus was greatly stunned by such a maneuver. Kong sees this as his chance before shoulder tackling the Indominus to the rocky side of a mountain. Pinned, Kong aggressively lands several blows to the Indominus head and ribs, but the dinosaur quickly counters by whipping her tail at Kong’s face before biting his leg furiously. This forces Kong to his knees, as the Indominus sidesteps and climbs on top of Kong’s back, before mauling his shoulder and head menacingly. Kong can only flail as the Indominus’ big mouth engulfs half of his head and attempts to behead him with it. However, a slight chance of luck got the Indominus clumsy as she slips down to Kong’s torso, and the ape quickly locks the lizard’s head on his elbow and judo throws her several feet away. As the Indominus tries to get up, Kong quickly grabs and throws two boulders at her. The first hitting her in the side and the second hitting her straight in the temple, knocking several teeth and putting an eye out of commission. The ferocious Indominus rex falls to the ground significantly weakened and dying. Too tired to even crawl away as Kong slowly walks towards her carrying a bigger boulder on his shoulder. All she can do was to look up with her other eye, as Kong, with a serious face, lifts the boulder high-up in the sky with two hands before slaming it directly on the Indominus' head; crushing it like a watermelon and ending the Indominus’ rampage once and for all. Tired and victorious, Kong rests his body on the carcass of the dinosaur, grabbing her jaws to play with it like before. Too bad the jaws were too crushed to be done with anything, and Kong, who was victorious in this battle, beats his chest and mightily lets out his iconic roar, just for the sake of it. Winner: King Kong Expert's opinion King Kong won this battle because he was bigger, stronger and far more experienced than the Indominus rex. Expert's believed that his arms were bigger and more versatile than the Indominus' claws, which allowed him to use objects such as rocks as weapons. Category:Blog posts